Time with Puddin'
by xXJennJennXx
Summary: When the Joker returns after being gone for three days, he and Harley spend some quality time together. Shameless smut!


Harley Quinn lay on a plush king size bed, a smile playing across her lips. The Joker was down the hall in his office, working away at another scheme to pull Batman into, but for once Harley was not attempting to sit on his lap, or bring him food, or even ask about his plans. Instead, the petite blonde was content to lie in bed and relive the memory of the scene that had just unfolded in the bedroom.

The Joker had been away for the past three days. He hadn't told Harley where he was going and although she had been worried, she knew that her puddin' wouldn't just abandon her. When he had come home, he had bruises on his knuckles, a scratch running down his face, and a bulge in the front of his tight pants that pushed insistently against Harley when he kissed her. As soon as he stepped through the door, the Joker had taken the harlequin firmly by her wrist and led her to the bedroom.

Once there, the Joker had wordlessly pushed Harley onto the bed, and stripped off his purple coat, revealing his bare chest, covered in tattoos. Harley had giggled and kneeled in front of him on the bed, reaching up to stroke his chest, but the Joker had slapped her hand away. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing the silk boxers underneath. Harley, never one to learn her lesson quickly, reached for the Joker's waistband and was met with a hard slap across the face.

"I'm sorry, Puddin'!" Harley whimpered.

"Shut up," the Joker growled.

He stroked himself through the silk material and then eased the boxers from his hips. Harley stared at the sight before her, salivating as she took in the sight of her lover's erection. It was pale white, blushed red at the tip, and just the right size to fill Harley up without hurting her too much. She reached up to take hold of him, but remembered at the last possible moment and lowered her hand.

The Joker made a noise of approval and smiled at Harley. Without warning, he grabbed one of Harley's pigtails, and twisted his fist around the hair, pulling her head down to his cock. Harley instinctively opened her mouth, and the Joker guided her down. Harley started to gag, but the Joker pulled her pigtail until he was balls-deep in her mouth. He released Harley's hair, only long enough to remove the elastics from either side of her head, allowing her blonde locks to fall around her face.

The Joker twisted his fist back into Harley's hair and began guiding her up and down on his rock-hard cock, relishing the little sounds of pain she made as the tip bruised the back of her throat. Harley was an enthusiastic partner, and she allowed herself to be strangled by the Joker's cock happily enough so long as it meant he was paying attention to her.

The Joker thrust in and out of Harley's mouth, a light moan escaping his lips when Harley swallowed the precum leaking from his dick. Suddenly, the Joker pushed Harley down onto the bed, and took his erection in his hand. He stroked it a few times looking down at the petite blonde, legs spread wide and waiting eagerly for his next move.

Then, the Joker climbed on top of Harley and kissed her hard, his tongue exploring the taste of himself in her mouth. Harley giggled and in response the Joker violently bit her lip, leaving it bruised and swollen as he stood and began to remove her clothes.

The Joker grabbed Harley by the front of the old t-shirt she was wearing and violently pulled her into a sitting position. He jerked the shirt off over her head, revealing the black lace bra Harley was wearing underneath. The Joker wrapped his arms around Harley to undo the bra's clasp, and with a content sigh she rested her head on his shoulder. The Joker rolled his eyes and impatiently tore the bra away from Harley's chest, exposing her large breasts and her perfectly hard nipples. The Joker leaned down and caught one of her nipples between his teeth, pinching it roughly until Harley let out a small cry of pain and pleasure. The Joker released Harley's nipple and shoved her back on the bed, tugging at the hem of her cut-off blue jean shorts. Harley quickly unbuttoned the shorts and the Joker pulled them down, his cock jumping with lust.

Harley wasn't wearing anything underneath the shorts, and the Joker's grin widened when he realized.

"Oh, Harls, you little whore," he grinned.

Before Harley could react, the Joker was on top of her. Holding Harley down with his knees, the Joker shoved two fingers inside of the petite woman, laughing when he realized how wet she was for him. He thrust in and out of her dripping pussy with his fingers a few times before pulling them out and sucking on them, savoring the juices before grabbing his cock and lining himself up with Harley's entrance.

When he first shoved his length into her, Harley made a particularly undignified noise somewhere between a moan and a scream. The Joker giggled, even though his whole body was reacting to the tight walls clenched around him. He pulled nearly all the way out of Harley before thrusting back in again, enjoying watching her eyes roll back in her head and the soft whimpers of pleasure she made every time his tip brushed against her cervix.

"Oh, Mistah J, you're-"

The Joker put his hand over Harley's mouth and clamped down tight. He was focusing on her body now, and he didn't need her voice distracting him. Once he was satisfied that she would be quiet and still, the Joker moved off Harley's thighs and removed his hand from her mouth. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs as far back as her gymnast's muscles would allow. Gripping her ankles as tight as he could, the Joker thrust in and out of Harley, brutally pounding her tight cunt as she writhed underneath him. Harley made little squeals and grunts of enjoyment, but tried her best to not anger the Joker again by being too loud.

The Joker pulled out of Harley slowly, and she whimpered at the hollow feeling his absence left in her core. Grabbing her by her legs, the Joker flipped Harley over onto her stomach. He grabbed her hips and hauled her onto her knees before shoving her face down into the mattress. The Joker thrust back into Harley, burying his cock to the hilt inside of her. Harley moaned and her knees went weak, but the Joker's hands were so tight on her hips that she didn't fall forward. Harley felt the Joker's jagged fingernails dig into the skin on her hips, but the pain only heightened her pleasure.

As much as the Joker valued Harley's silence, he found his cock twitching inside her at her every moan. Rolling his eyes, he moved one hand from her hip and snaked it down to brush his fingertips against the blonde's clit. He found his rhythm, both in thrusting in and out of Harley and rubbing her clit in slow circular motions, and it wasn't long before she was bucking back against him, mewling with ecstasy as she came.

The Joker couldn't hold back any longer when he felt Harley's tight walls closing in around him. His thick cock twitched inside of her and he emptied himself into Harley, biting his lip until blood came to keep from crying out. Harley clenched her muscles around the Joker, squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock. His hips bucked involuntarily against her a few more times before he collapsed on top of her for a brief moment.

The Joker stood and Harley eagerly rose to her knees, sighing contently when a warm wetness snaked down her thigh. Harley opened her mouth and took the Joker's cock down her throat, cleaning him of the mixture of cum and her juices that coated his length. Without warning, the Joker pulled away, slipped on his boxers, and stalked out of the room.

Smiling, Harley lay down on the bed and rubbed her swollen pussy lips. She knew that in the morning she would wake up with bruises on her ankles, where the Joker had held on with all his strength. She knew that she would have bite marks on her breasts, and bruises on her thighs where he held her down with his knees. Her scalp would be tender from the way he twisted his fist in her hair. Her hips would have the perfect blotchy-purple shape of his fingers where he had held her, snapping his hips against her body. She knew her throat would be sore from the way that he pushed her head down, forcing her to take his entire length, and that muscles she hadn't used since her gymnastics career ended would ache.

Harley knew, but she didn't care about any of that. She was just happy to spend the evening with her Puddin'.


End file.
